The son of All Might!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: All Might would have never thought he would be in love, but he was and what came out of it...a child!Unfortunately All Might fell in love with the daughter of his sworn enemy! The son of All Might must now choose the path of a hero or go down the path of villainy, while training the next successor of One For All! IzukuXMale!OC
1. Chapter 1

The son of All Might

Summary: All Might would have never thought he would be in love, but he was and what came out of it...a child Unfortunately All Might fell in love with the daughter of his sworn enemy! The son of All Might must now choose the path of a hero or go down the path of villainy, while training the next successor of One For All!

Wow, that summary is ass in my opinion and I wrote it!

I was laying in bed one night after I made my newest SYOC story and thought 'hey, for my next story how about I do this'.

Well here is the first chapter!

Xxx

I would have never thought that my life would go from being so good to being a shit show. My Father is All Might, also known as Toshinori Yagi Sr. and my mothers name was Hinata Yagi.

I'm there son, Toshinori Yagi Jr.

I had a good life and such up until my bastard of a grandfather came and fought my father. I'm the process of there fight All For One killed my mother. Once my father finally beat All For One he thought he was going to die so he passed on his quirk to me, also at the time me and my family thought I was quirkless. It wasn't until a week after the battle, a villain with a muscle enhancer quirk that made his body bigger similar to my father tried to kidnap me!

To get away I bit into his arm and drew a little blood. In turn I "copied" his quirk and activated it by accident, thankfully the hero that arrived to save me was the man I considered to be my rightful grandfather, Gran Torino.

I just call him Grandpa Torino! Get it!

But getting back to it, I made it my duty to get stronger as a hero. To do this I must copy as many quirks as I can, which I already copied over 80 quirks now that I'm 15. I never use them but a good amount are healing quirks that allow me to help people also.

But today, it was probably the best but also one of the worse day of my life.

Right now I'm walking do the street with some groceries that Father wanted me to get because he was busy tracking a sludge villain. "Damn, it's a little warm out" I say to myself as I continue to walk. I was in a simple black, long sleeved shirt with a pair of black sweatpants. It's probably not the best outfit for today.

I continued to walk and I wondered where dad was went off to. He probably went back to his true form and is going back to the house we are renting for now, since we aren't are real one near his agency. I herd a loud explosion and a saw smoke coming from down the street, I hurried there and I saw the villain that Father was chasing down had a kid with blonde, sandy hair as a hostage. I then saw a bony figure standing near a light post with his hand in his side.

Damn that's Father.

"Hey Father, I thought you were getting this guy!" I exclaimed silently as I got up to him, causing him to jump a bit.

"I did but some kid accidentally showed up and it went to hell, don't worry there are heroes here already" he told me quietly and I frowned at him. Over the years his spirit has gotten smaller and smaller, it's kinda sad that this is the number one hero. Even though he haven't said anything about it I can tell by the way he acts that his time as a hero is drawing near.

Then IT happened

A kid, kinda cute if I may add, ran over to the villain and threw his bag at him. He tried to save him. One quirk I copied was a hearing quirk and I herd what he said.

"My body moved on its own...it looked like you were asking for help!"

Wow, one thing Father always told me is that some heroes had there bodies move on there own to save someone. But, I couldn't tell if this kid had a quirk because he just kept clawing it him. I then felt a gust of wind go by me and I saw my father, in his Hero form, rush at the villain and used one of his punches to change the weather! That's AWESOME!

I saw him then talk to the press with the hostage kid, also the other heroes scolding the green haired boy. Wow, they don't realize that he did something great, but dumb now that I think about it. I then decided to follow the boy once he left.

After a while the same blonde haired boy came back and yelled at the kid, calling him "Deku" and yelling about how "he doesn't need someone like him". I sighed and on. He left I walked up to the boy as he had his head down.

"What you did today was something great, you said that you moved on your own right?" I asked him as I put a hand on his shoulder, it caused him to jump out of his skin.

"I-I d-don't know what you m-m-mean!" He said to me as he took a step back before taking a breath and getting a bit depressed. "All I did was get in the way, if I'd wasn't for All Might to show up and save me again both me and Kacchan would've been in trouble" he told me before walking around me. "I'm just a quirkless loser" he finished as I frowned a bit.

"I AM HERE"

"Why!"

I yelled as my father ran in front of us, causing us to jump and I saw steam start to pour off his body. Then he went back to his true form, with blood spewing from his mouth. I froze as I realized that this kid just saw my Father in his true form, I then tried to say something but my Father waved his hand. "Don't worry, the kid already knows about my injury" he told me and I frowned at him a bit.

"A-All Might, why are you here" "Deku" said to All Might, it was a strange sight to see my Father in such a form in front of some one.

"Well young Midoriya, truth is you proved me wrong" I started as he looked him in the eyes. "Your body moved on its own, most of the greatest pro heroes had there body move on its own and they had quirks for the most part" he told the now named Midoriya, which sounds better than "Deku" in my book.

"Yes but you said that I couldn't be a hero since I don't have one" Midoriya told him and started to mutter about some stuff. It was about a minute that we let it go on.

I promptly slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oi, don't do that!"

"Yes I did say that, we can work around it you see, do you know the Hero "Eraserhead"? Well even though he can erase quirks for a few seconds that doesn't always stop the villain" All Might said to him causing Midoriya to go into a think position, but he didn't mutter. "He's an expert on hand to hand combat so he can defend himself, do you get what I'm saying" he continued as he started to cough, I get what he is saying but Father is such a bad teacher when it comes to this stuff hopefully Midoriya understands.

"So what your saying is that if I focus on getting better as a person to combat quirks I could become a hero" He then stated to us and I nodded to him as I stood next to my father. That's better than nothing Izuku, at least you get the gist of what he was saying. My father than bulked up to his Hero form before stating in a loud tone.

"YOU CAN BECOME A HERO!"

Maybe I could...yeah I can, he's too small to even think about that now but with the right work he could become a rightful successor!

-Two days later, Izuku POV-

Wow, who would have thought my life would turn around so quickly! Two days ago I met All Might and got his number, same thing with his son! And there training me!

Don't cry don't cry don't cry!

Today was going to be starting are 10 month training to get me into UA! Toshinori gave me a list of stuff I would need to begin, clothes and such pretty much. I'm wearing a blue jumpsuit as I waited for them at the Dagobah beach. It was pretty warm out and being near this cluttered beach doesn't help. "Oi, Midoriya you showed up!" I herd a happy voice call out to me and I turned to see my younger teacher!

Toshinori!

He has long short, black brown hair that he two bang going down in his face with bright blue eyes. His skin was on the pale side but not to the point of being sickly. He had a lot of muscle on his body but could be considered an athletic build. The outfit he was wearing was was the same as mine but bright pink!

"Don't day a single word about my damn track suit, somehow a pink tie got in my laundry and when I did it all my Whites turned Pink! This was my favorite white track suit too!" He growled out as he finally approached me.

"T-That really s-sucks Toshinori" I said to him as I rubbed the back of my head. "So w-what are we doing?" I asked him next as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"For now I will handle getting you ready for my Qui- I mean my Father" he said as he handed me the paper that had words at the top in big, bold letters.

AIM TO PASS AMERICAN DREAM PLAN!

It had different times and other things, such as what foods to eat. "So we are starting today how" I asked me as he pointed at the cluttered beach, he then buffed up similar to All Might and put on a big grin.

"Get to cleaning!"

Xxxx

Wow, so I would like to say this before people jump down my throats:

Izuku will receive One For All, and also he doesn't know about it yet. He just knows about All Mights injury. He will get One For All next chapter!

Also, what should I do for parings in this story? I'm open for any suggestion.

Also, I based my OC's hair style on Yoshikage Kira's first hair style.


	2. Chapter 2

Giving for One For All!

Xxxx

-2 months later, third person POV-

It's been 2 months since Izuku Midoriya met the Toshinori and All Might. With the help of Toshinori using healing quirks he was able to train even harder, he got 5 months of training in a short amount of time. Right now are green haired protagonist is with his sensei that is almost his age, working on strategies on an off day. Because of what Toshinori wants to do to get Izuku Better on the weekends, which are the two mreally off days', they do mental strategies and other stuff, usually at Izuku's home.

"So Toshinori I forgot to a-ask you, why are you always available a-and stuff?" Izuku asked him as they played a game of checkers.

"Well, I'm home schooled and I'm pretty smart so I know most of the stuff" he told him as he moved his red piece to jump over one of Izuku's black pieces.

"Oh..."

"Let me ask you a questions, besides from me, do you have any other friends?" Toshinori asked the green haired boy, causing him to freeze a bit.

"Well not really, there is Kacchan bu- wait you consider me a friend?" Izuku squeaked out as he looked at Toshinori after he took a red piece out of the game.

"Uh yeah I thought you knew that! But truth is your probably my only friend besides for two or three people" Toshinori said as he rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"I would think everyone would want to be friends with you since your the son of All Might..." Izuku trailed on before going into his mutter spree. "But they may want to be your friend just because of that or maybe because your cool but your also pretty strong and you know a lot about quirks, your also smart when it comes to computer and complicated stuff involving technology..." he kept on going for a little bit before Toshinori leaned over and flicked him in the forehead, bringing him back to attention.

"Good lord Midoriya I thought I broke that habit, well I need to talk to you about something really important and secret" Toshinori said to Izuku as he looked him dead in his eyes and it showed how serious he looked.

"Do you know what my quirk is?" Toshinori asked.

"Not really, they say it's close to your All Might's quirk because you both play it off in interviews" Izuku answered.

"Well my quirk is called Archive, it allows

me to copy and store most quirks when I ingest the blood of the person. I cannot copy certain Mutant quirks you see, it takes A LOT of stamina to turn them on. The more blood I ingest the less I have to train the quirk to be powerful." Toshinori said to him before he put out his hand and it started to glow.

"You see, it's not the only real quirk I have, there is a quirk that is passed down from generation to generation that is a stockpiling quirk. It changes every for the type of power it has. For my Father it's his Hero form and for me it allows me to transform into a new form a few times over until 100% of its power" Toshinori told him as my hand glowed.

"A quirk that can be passed down" Izuku said quietly as he watched the glowing light in the other teen's hand. "How does it make it a new quirk?" Izuku then asked him.

"Well, look at it like this, if I had a quirk like Endeavor's Hell Flame I would change it into a hotter fire or make it so cold it would burn" Toshinori told him and his eyes started to sparkle. "But, it's hard for me to do that because it completely wreaks my Nervous system if I use it for to long or if I use to many at a time with it" he continued and Izuku gulped loudly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked me and I sighed.

"I have a target on my back Midoriya, I'm worried that one day I won't be strong enough and I could die with One For All. When I got this quirk six years ago it wasn't because I did something great it was because All Might thought he was gonna die from his Injury. I was kidnapped a week later and I feared for my life again..." Toshinori trailed on has he frowned and looked down a bit.

"If I somehow died then One For All would have been gone and I wasn't sure about what I would do but then I met you, a geeky kid that is a Hero Encyclopedia that has a drive to help and save people. What I'm trying to say is that will you, Izuku Midoriya, become the Tenth holder of One For All?" Toshinori finishes as he stood up. Before Izuku could answer there was a loud 'CRASH' and then a thud, they both looked to see Inko Midoriya unconscious with a broken bowl of chips at her feet.

-2 hours Later, Toshinori's POV-

Well, I should have check with dad before telling Izuku about All For One. After we got Mrs Midoriya on the couchand called him I decided it was time to tell them both about the history of One For All once she woke up.

"Now we shall begin, about more than 100 years ago when quirks started to appear there was a man that was able to control all of Japan from the shadows, his name was All For One. His quirk is similar to Toshinori's quirk you see, he can take away quirks and give them to people." Father told the two Midoriyas. "All For One's younger brother was quirkless so All For One gave him a simple stockpile quirk, but the brother had a quirk that allowed him to pass on a quirk. The two quirks then melded to become One For All and the brother tried to defeat All For One but died, before he did he passed on his quirk to the second successor. So began the long rivalry between All For One and every successor of One For All" All Might finished and I nodded.

"My turn, I decided to look into this you see. The second successor was an Italian man, not much is known about the rest up until the sixth Successor which was an American hero known as "Battlefield" he was a hero that was known for his quirk called "Eight Energy Gates", I've found a quirk very similar to this actually. He met the Seventh Successor when she, Nana Shimura, came to America when she was just a student at U.A. High school. Her quirk was called "Rust" and as it says she could rust away anything with it, she was studying to be a rescue hero but when it came time for her intern which was different than todays, she went with his because he was an fighting type of heroes" I then said to them and Father looked down from his spot on the couch next to Inko. I then gave them a minute to let it sink in.

"All For One's apprentice at the time came and killed Battlefield but not before literally leveling almost all of New York City in the process. In his final moments he gave Nana Shimura One For All, and so began the process all over again. She aged and found a new successor in All Might, who like you Midoriya, was quirkless" I finished and Izuku raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why do you know of second, sixth, and seventh Successor but not the rest?"

"Well, Nana was able to find a journal kept by Battlefield and read about it. She the made her own and I read both of them. Father here couldn't bring himself to read them so I did. Battlefield said in his journal that he was able to communicate with the second successor through a dream sequence, like he was dreaming but not dreaming he said. It was only a few times but he learned that number two had a quirk very similar to his, he called it "Energy Pools" and it allowed him to access energy from within in, One For All just Enhanced it. But Nana said that Battlefield was a meathead even though he was a smart fighter so I'm not sure if that's the best explanation you see" I finished and then Inko raised her hand.

"You two don't have to do that but yes?"

"Have you had that?"

"No, but Father has" I then said as all eyes were on my father.

"I told you Toshinori it wasn't real!" He growled a bit before taking a deep breath. "It was right after my mentor Nana died, she basically said 'bye' and 'good luck' to me and my other teacher" he then told the other two.

"Wow..." Inko said as she leaned back into the couch before taking a deep breath. "Did all the past holders die from fighting All For One or an accomplice?" She asked us and I shrugged a bit.

"Well, I'm still alive and so is Father, but no, not all of them did. I can't answer you 100 percent certain because I simply don't know" I then told her. "The second Successor died fighting a villain that wasn't in any contact with All For One" I then finished as Izuku nodded.

"Mom, I know what your thinking and I know it's dangerous but that's what being a hero is!" He said as he held her hand. "If I somehow become a hero being quirkless I could be in more trouble that way!" He went continue but she held up a hand.

"Izuku darling, I watch you in the last two months come from a sad, nervous kid to become someone who isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in. Two months ago I don't believe that you would do this and I'm sorry for not believing in you..." she trailed on as she started to cry, and in turn Izuku started to cry. "...promise me that if you take that quirk you will try your hardest to not die and always come home to me" she finished as she hugged him.

"O-Ok mom" he said as he blushed a bit as both me and my dad stared at him. I then smiled before plucking a piece of hair from my head and growing into my own muscle form and getting a large grin on my face.

"Now eat this!"

-later that night-

After giving Izuku my quirk I decided to head the apartment i lived in with dad, but he was always busy with hero work so he traveled, it was basically mine for now.

We still had a mansion in the mountains!

I eat a simple dinner of steak and rice when dinner came. Cooking is something you pick up on if you live alone a lot, not that I minded. After cleaning up I decided to lay down on my couch and watching some news before falling asleep...

Xxxx

So here is the second chapter!

Next chapter we see training and meeting some familiar faces!


	3. Chapter 3

Training and meeting a friend!

Xxx

-2 weeks later-

It's been a boring time as of late. I've working on a small project for future hero endeavors but it's going slow, Izuku has been training with Father, Father as been busy with hero work, and I have no friends.

Well, I think she is off today.

I then jumped out my window and activated a different flying quirk that allowed me to go as fast as a jet. After a few minutes of flying I arrive at a large mansion. I saw who I was looking for on a balcony, she was reading a book and sitting down. "Hey Momo!" I exclaimed to the tall girl who looked up at me. She was very beautiful in my opinion, she had a large pony tail of dark hair, pale skin, and a awesome quirk.

"Oh, hey Toshinori" she said as I landed on the balcony. It took me a second to get balanced after using that quirk because of how fast it moves. I then walked over before sitting down beside her in a chair.

"So what's up Momo?" I asked her as I took up another book that was in a pile next to her. It was titled 'Compositions of metals and alloys' and I started to read.

"Nothing, just studying up a bit you do know that the recommendations for U.A. and other schools are going to be in soon" she told me and I nodded. "Are you going to use 'Creation' by any chance?" She then asked me and I smiled.

"It's one of the best quirks in my arsenal, I've figured out how to make a lot of stuff from it" I told her as I held out my hand and made a 45. Caliber bullet. "I've been getting better at it"I then say as I put the bullet in my pocket. I then started to go through the books on her desk and found a surgical book I have read called 'Amputations, transplants, and other surgeries'.

"Isn't this mine?"

"Yeah you left it the last time" Momo then told me has she put down the book. "So what have you been doing? You haven't been talking to me as much lately" she then asked me and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, I've taken a kid under my wing that wants to go to U.A. he has a quirk similar to Father's and he's pretty smart, but he is a told fanboy" I told her and she looked me dead in the eyes for a few seconds before anything happened.

"You took someone under your 'wing', that poor boy..."

"HEY"

-3 weeks later-

It's been about 3 months since we started to train Izuku and we believe it is time to use One For All. We were currently standing in the special training grounds at U.A. known as "TDL", I'm not sure what it means but basically the hero Cementoss can use his quirk to transform the concrete area into what he wants, He was actually with us. It was All Might, the tired looking Shota Aizawa aka Eraserhead, the school nurse Recovery Girl, and surprisingly the bear-mouse-thing principal Nezu. Izuku was standing across from us looking nervous as all hell. He was staring directly at me because I chose to wear my own personal hero suit!

Which is my an exact copy Fathers silver age suit that he got made for me. The only difference is that I don't have a left arm sleeve, but I still have my right.

"So Izuku, I'm going to show you how I activate One For All" I told him as I stepped forward. An Aura of white energy surrounded me as a small gust of wind was pushed from around me also. My Hair stood straight up as this happened also. "This is what I call One For All: stage 1, I have 4 other ones but I can only go up to stage 3 on a good day" I told him and he blankly nodded.

"Now what?"

"Squeeze your cheeks together and channel the energy of One For All...scream 'smash'" I told him with a smile. Izuku then did as I said as Cementoss made a large wall for him to punch at. He pulled his arm back to punch the wall while yelling 'SMASH' at the top oh his lungs, I watched as energy ripped through his body and went to his arm as he threw the punch but it stopped immediately as Izuku touched the wall.

"You were going to go destroy your arm if I let you go through with that"

Eraserhead had used his quirk to stop Izuku and I could tell Izuku didn't know what to think as he stared at his arm that had a few scuff marks on it from One For All. He then charged up again and again but Aizawa kept erasing his quirk, about an 30 minutes later Izuku was on one knee trying to breath and Eraserhead was rubbing his eyes trying to get them to work. "Thanks Aizawa but that's enough for today, we will give it another week before we try it again" I told him and my Father was in deep thought.

"Hey young Midoriya, how about you focus the power into your fingers and flick it against the wall to get use to the power of One For All?" He said and Izuku nodded while giving a big smile, he wouldn't have it for long as the first time he flicked he destroyed the wall and his finger. He held the now red finger as he tried not to cry.

"Ouch" was the only thing I could say

Recovery girl was giving both of them a ear full but I wasn't paying attention now...that power of the flick basically took the wall down with ease and still had power to keep going! I could tell Izuku was beating himself up because he couldn't control the power though I went over to him once he was done with recovery girl and I put an arm around him.

"Cheer up Midoriya, you'll learn" I said to him and he nodded. I then felt him lean on me as he got a tired expression on his face. I looked over to recovery Girl, who was with Aizawa, and before I could ask she beat me to the punch.

"My Quirk uses the persons stamina"

Oh yeah I forgot...

"Hey Izuku, want to come over to my place for the night?" I asked him as I looked at the tired cinnamon roll. Once Izuku herd this he jumped half way out of his skin but before he could move I tightened my grip on his shoulders.

"W-Well I don't want t-to intrude on you and All Might" he told me and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"It's fine young Midoriya, after I talk with Aizawa about One For All I must go to a meeting at the capital building for the prime minister!" All Might said as he gave us a grin and a thumbs up. I smiled once Izuku stuttered out a reply. Once we both got changed and started to walk to my apartment I noticed Izuku taking glances at me as we walked. I finally reached my apartment and I opened the door to lead Izuku in. I plopped down on the couch and sighed as I did.

"S-So Toshinori, what would you like to do?" My green/haired friend asked me as I smirked.

"You don't have school tomorrow so we are gonna eat and have fun!"

-5 hours later after multiple pizzas, bags of chips, and sodas-

"I didn't think you could eat that much!" Izuku exclaimed as I finished my third large pizza.

"Well, I mean like Archive takes a lot of energy so eating is the best way to replenish it and also sleeping is good to" I told him as I put the box on the coffee table. I leaned my head back and started to dose off as some news decided to play on the TV. After a few minutes I felt a weight on my shoulder so I opened my eyes, to see Izuku leaning against me. I sighed and did the only thing I could think of.

I put my arm around him once I got the chance. I then started to sleep myself...

-flashback dream-

"Alright Toshinori, lets try using One For All" Gran Torino said to me as we stood in a training center at U.A and I nodded. Father was having to deal with hero affairs since he just got out of the hospital. "Feel the energy in your body, tap into it" he continued as he took a few steps back. I decided not to wear a shirt for this and only a pair of shorts also.

I closed my eyes and started to focus, the energy of One For All was...there but not there, it felt like it was hidden. I felt a tug that started to get harder, until I felt the energy come out and I focused it in my right arm. My right arm muscles then felt like they were being ripped apart as it hit the ground, it also felt like my arm became 200 times heavier. "I-It's too much!" I exclaimed to him as I turned it off. Gran Torino then put a hand on his chin before he smiled.

"Try to not push the power to your arm, but through your whole body"

I froze and I gave a scary grin as I started to do the same thing again. Once I was able to push the energy through me it exploded, the aura came off me at more than arms length and I kept pushing it! After a few more seconds it stopped once I felt I was at a point where I could control it. I looked at myself and shrugged, Gran Torino then tossed his cane away.

"Let's go brat!"

We then started to jump around trying to catch each other until he hit me in the back, causing me to hit the ground. "I'd say your able to use 1% of One For All, you have a long way to go brat!" He exclaimed as I flipped him off of me and got ready.

"Bring it old man!"

-flashback ended-

I jumped awake with a startle because I felt something moving against me. I then realize that Izuku was starting to move to get comfortable on me. I wish I knew if he liked me or not, I've come to care a lot about him since we met. I then moved to stand up and I did so without him waking up surprisingly but he made a cute sound when I moved. I started to shake him awake, once he was fully awake almost I decided to tell him something.

"I've found away for you to use the quirk!"

Xxxx

So here is that chapter!

So Im thinking about doing the paring with Izuku, you don't see that as much so yeah. But nothing is set in stone.

I'm think about taking 1 or 2 OC's also, maybe some villains so if anyone wants to submit an OC just ask me in PM!


	4. Chapter 4

Toshinori vs Kendo Rappa!

Xxxxx

-2 months later-

Full cowl

That's what Izuku called his new form, similar to my stages. The big difference is he can control it better almost. The saying Iron sharpens Iron is something that is true when it comes to are training. We both beat the living hell out of each other every spar no matter what the conditions are. My lust for fight also came back, that's something I hadn't had since...

I don't want to think about that

Right now I'm with Izuku trying to get past are limits right now. Mine being stage three and his being more than 20%. I love having healing quirks because we can train even harder and faster, it also helps my stamina to use all of the quirks. We were in TDL at U.A and Cementoss was sitting in a chair reading a book of some kind.

"Um Toshinori, how do you think your going to push your limit?" The green haired teen asked me as I frowned.

"It's simple, im going to push myself to it" I said as I took up a wide stance. I let my aura rage, I noticed Izuku scramble a few feet away as I did this.

Stage one: I felt 20% flow through me, my hair stands straight up and nothing really happens.

Stage two: my hair that was straight up turns bright Yellow. My muscles shrink in size a few inches as I get leaner. 40% shoots through me.

Now comes the tough part!

Stage three: my bright yellow hair starts to turn a red color as the muscle I lost comes back. The Aura starts to decompress and I grit my teeth as I felt 60% coming up.

It's done

One For All: Stage 3!

"TOSHINORI! That's amazing!" Izuku exclaimed as he watched me throw a few punches and kicks. I let Stage Three drop and I take a deep breath.

"I can only hold it for like 2 minutes I believe" I tell him as I sit down, I gave him a thumbs up as he took up his full cowl stance. He started to push it farther than 20%, probably a solid 30% actually before he stopped. He got a glowing red 'X' on his face and smiled at me. I stood up before going stage 2 at 30% and lunging at him.

Before we could do anything we both hit the ground with are quirks deactivated. Aizawa was standing there with a small glare on his face. "Your time is up, a few students rented the training area out so you got to leave" He told us in a serious tone and I frowned, I guess we gotta leave.

"Let's move Midoriya, your mother may have lunch for us" I told him as I helped him up. As we left a girl with long blue hair wearing the normal gym uniform damn near jumped on Izuku, like I'm surprised they didn't fall down.

"Hey there! What's your quirk?! It seems super powerful!" She asked with an excited tone and I blinked.

"Nejire Hado I presume?" I asked her as she looked up at me. "I saw you on TV with Ryukyu, also I believe we may have met before" I then said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I know we have met!" I herd a happy voice, I turned to see a tall blonde haired guy. "Long time no see Yaginori!" He then said with a toothy grin, he had what I liked to call an animated personality.

"Your really still calling me that Togata?" I grumbled with a smile of my own.

"Well, ever since Tamaki said that I couldn't just let it go!"

"H-Help..." a feeble voice called, Izuku was still being asked questions by Nejire and I rolled my eyes.

"Nejire please get off the boy..." Togata asked and, with a pout, Nejire stopped asking questions. "So what brings you here?" He asked us.

"Training, we just finished actually, and also I can take a guess that you two are training?"

"Two? Oh Tamaki must have slipped by, he is still so embarrassed he called you Yagimori" Togata said and I giggled a bit. "Well it was nice to see you, we need to train sometime!" He the exclaimed as he grabbed Nejire by the arm and started to drag the curious girl away.

That was fun

-30 minutes later, Endor Cafe-

Endor cafe was a small cafe that was known for there assortment of beverages. Everything from milkshakes to green tea! I come here often with Izuku actually and I always get a vanilla milkshake while he gets a cup of tea, it had some sorta herd in it. While we were enjoying are drinks in a comfortable silence my phone went off. I looked at it and it said 'unknown' for the caller ID. "I'll be back Midoriya" I told him as I went outside of the cafe.

"Hello?" I answered.

"So your still alive huh"

Son of a bitch! It's HIM!

"What do you want Chizome Akaguro?"

"Just seeing how my student was doing after all these years"

Of course, now why would my past ever decided to stay dead...someone please kill me now!

"Fuck. You. Stain I'm fine and don't call back, I let you live once and the next time we meet it will be the last"

And with a click I hung up.

I felt my anger bubble a bit but I focused to calm myself before I went back in. Of course when I went to a loud Explostion went off and a Hero that had some sorta mutant panther quirk came flying at me. I used Archive to use my Muscle body quirk and I caught him. "The hell happened to you?" I asked with a growl as I set him against the building.

"T-There's a v-villain coming this way, he is too powerful for me to stop" the Panther man exclaimed and I frowned.

"Other heroes?"

"N-None right now, my agency who has a lot of patrols in the area is having a meeting so there's really no one in the area!"

Fuck me and my hero beliefs...

"Can you get help or call for any?" I then asked as I started to undo the button up shirt I was wearing.

"Y-Yes but it's gonna take some time...are you going to try and fight!" He the gold me as I grabbed my arm. "You will get in trouble or worse!" He continued as I have him a thumbs up.

"I'm fine don't worry, I have...a pass of sorts"

BOOOOOOM

There he is, a tall man that was probably 6'7 or more came into view. He had a plague bird mask and long hair with a white ripped t shirt and pants. On his hands were gloves that had metal pieces on them. He had some young women, probably 19 or 20 on his shoulder as he charged through the street.

"HEY YOU, yeah I'm talking to you!" I yelled as I jumped up to him. "Put down the lady and you won't get hurt" I then said to him as he got closer. He then started to size himself up to me and I tensed up.

"You seem pretty strong...you know what screw this lady, Overhole can take a backseat to a good fight" he then said as I felt my lust for a fight start to grow.

"I'm Toshinori, and yours?"

"Kendo Rappa"

The next thing we know the lady is tossed down and he punches me. I take a step back and punch back, we then started to trade blows but he was getting a lot more in then me. I then used a flying quirk to get behind him and wrap my arms around him. I then tossed him for a suplex like throw into the ground. He the rolled once he hit the ground and punched me in the back of the head, causing me to see some black spots. I turned around and I sent a blast of air pressure at him.

"Your pretty tough kid, I'll give you that"

I growled as he just got up, what the hell! I then used a special quirk as I shrunk back down. Once I got back down to my normal size I groaned as I felt my bone come out of my arm into a staff with a pointed end that was about 4 feet long. "I'm going to end this soon" I growl as I jump at him, he dodged the first stab but I caught his arm on the second and I drew some blood.

"Using a weapon like that is unmanly you know" he told me as he hit me in the stomach, causing me to cough some blood. I then jumped back and licked the blood off the tip of the bone spear. I felt his quirk being copied into Archive.

"What's your quirk by the way?" I asked as I tossed the spear to the ground. I needed a good 20 seconds to get to use the quirk.

"Well, since you tossed your weapon away I shall tell you. It allows me to dislocate my shoulder to increase the speed and strength of my punches, it's calls strong shoulder" he then told me as I felt the quirk finally finished copying, it was similar to that of having chills go through your body.

I then waited for him to come as I decided to use strong shoulder with an air pressure quirk I use to make my punches similar to Fathers. I punched and felt the speed and strength increase as I put Pressure behind it, sending him flying. "A lot of dust and stuff got kicked up...all call that move 'Sacred Wind Storm' For now" I said outloud as waited for him to get up. Rappa pulled himself up, he landed in a box truck, Rappa then rushed back at me but because I was smaller and faster I was able to evade him.

"When I get my hands on you I will rip your head off!" He exclaimed as he kept punching at me, which was quite hard to dodge. I slipped on a piece of rubble and fell forward as Rappa came at me but a green blur hit him in the side of the head, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Toshinori are you ok?" Izuku asked as he helped me up, of course he would come to help. I then jabbed him in the side lightly and he jumped a bit. I didn't answer him at first because I think he understood the look I gave him.

"Go and help civilians until the heroes arrive ok" I told Izuku as he nodded reluctantly. "Your still not able to fight someone like this guy, I can barely keep up with him and I may have to go into stage 2" I said causing his eyes to widen, I don't think stage 1 will be enough is the thing...but...

Where are the Heroes at? They should be here by now!

I saw Rappa go for me again so I kicked him in the side as I ducked under. He growled and grabbed me by the same leg and slammed me into a car that was parked on the side of the road. I gasped as I layer there once he let go, I over used Archive I believe because I really haven't used it that much, only to heal injuries but I think using One For All so much is making my body work double. I needed to breath and I hoped Rappa would just wait but of course, I was wrong.

"Come here you brat" he said as he walked towards Izuku who at the time was helping get people to a safe area. "You seem strong, so give me a fight worth my while or I'll kill ya" he continued as he got closer towards Izuku. I watched as my friend and student the froze in fear as Rappa grabbed him by the throat and then started to squeeze.

No

No no no no!

NO! Get off of him!

I felt my rage boil as I started to get up. I groaned as I forced Archive to produce two black spheres from my back that were a bit smaller than basketball. I then also forced One For All as far as I could shoot it.

Stage three: 50% power!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FRIEND!" I bellowed as I hit Rappa in the side with a punch so hard that he went flying for a few feet. Izuku then hit the ground coughing but he was safe, that's all that matters. "I'm going to kill you Kendo Rappa" I calmly said as I approached the hurt villain.

"You know kid, I thought you were familiar before but I think I've seen you when I was just a fighter" he told me but I ignored him as I got closer. He then stood up and took up his usual wide stance. "Hehe, you killed a training partner of mine that had a healing quirk didn't you?" He finished as we both started to trade blows.

"Yeah, he was a villain that was wanted for a few disgusting charges so I decided to take him out" I said with my cold tone that I haven't used in years. "You think that killing you is any different than your a fool" I finished as one of my orbs came shooting at him and I caught him in the arm. It then flew back towards me and I licked the blood off of it, causing Rappa to freeze.

"But I'm trying to be a good guy so I can't do that" I concluded as I smirked and let stage 3 drop.

"Rappa your a fool for going alone" and I turned to see tall, thin man standing with another man that was short and thin also. Both of them were wearing hooded robs but had metal beaks pointing out from them. "If you waited for me and Ghastly this wouldn't have happened" he finished as the second mean held out his hand. Rappa then disappeared in a grayish-Black goo. The other two than disappeared them selves in the same goo.

With a deep breath I sat down and herd voices shouting.

Heroes must have gotten here finally.

-third person POV-

Izuku was being looked at by one of the rescues heroes that arrived, but he was fine so he told them to go help other people. He went to go over to Toshinori but froze as he saw him. Today he was wearing a basic long sleeved t shirt and sweatpants but they were ripped to high hell. The next thing he noticed is that his right arm had scars all over it, some small and others big. It looked my someone put it through the shredder!

He could tell it wasn't from fighting that guy in the bird mask. But he couldn't help but wonder at all the comments during the fight.

'...you killed a training partner of mine that had a healing quirk didn't you?'

'Toshinori, what did you do in your past' was the last thing that went through his mind as Toshinori gave him a toothy smile and a thumbs up.

Xxxxx

Here it is!


	5. Chapter 5

History of Toshinori

Xx

-the next day, Izuku POV-

After getting off the scene of the fight I went home. Toshinori had to stay because he was the one mainly involved though. After getting a small scolding by mom I went straight to bed. Now it's the next morning and I'm standing in front of his door, I need to know what Rappa meant and stuff but I'm so nervous I'm shaking! I picked up a hand and I started to knock.

"COMING"

The loud voice of Toshinori echoed through probably the whole building at that one word. There was a large thud and then the door was swung open by Toshinori. He was wearing a long sleeved T shirt with a pair of baggy shorts. "Whats up Midoriya?" He asked as he gave me a smile, it looked forced to be honest.

"Oh w-well...We need to t-talk" I said as I stared down at my shoes and saw that Toshinori was barefoot. His right foot had a lot of noticeable scars and a faded burn mark on the top.

"Oh...I think I know what you want" he then said calmly as he walked deeper inside his apartment. I then followed close behind as we got to the living room and sat on the couch beside each other.

"What did Rappa mean..." I went to ask but stopped because I saw Toshinori hold up his hand.

"I know I know, I want to tell you about my past but we must start three years back, when I was just 12" he said and he stood up before he put a hand out and it started to glow. Then a screen piped out! "I'm gonna show you my memories of some stuff" he said as he cleared is throat.

When I was about twelve I decided to run away. I was depressed after my mother died but I never showed it, or at least I tried my best. Me and father drifted away also, so I didn't have anyone I trusted around anymore. I met my friend Momo only before I ran away but she was pretty much my first friend.

I wandered around Japan on foot for awhile until I saw the man that trained me, I was in a city when I first met him.

He was called Hero Killer: Stain!

The memory was of A younger Toshinori meeting Stain. It showed Toshinori following around, trying to keep up and failing.

Once he agreed to train me I started to do my own 'hunts' similar to his. The biggest difference is that I hunted villains and he hunted heroes, I didn't have my own 'beliefs' so he corrupted me into his also. After a few months of hunts we were almost caught. I was called La Volpe for my quickness, but I tried to remain elusive when it came to media. His most reliable safe house was in the desert of Egypt.

The next few memories were just training and fighting so nothing special but I did see a few hunts of villains. The major shots were the two on camels gong across a span of desert.

We needed to be low for a bit but I couldn't sit sill so I jut investigated Egypt. It was cool I must admit, but I'm Egypt was when I found knew beliefs. During my stay I got involved in taking down a human trafficking group that was getting bigger each day. The number one hero of Egypt was the person I ran into on a personal mission.

Amunet

She is a powerful women, he quirk is called light control. She was able to use it to control the light around her, it gave her the ability to turn invisible and wield weapons of light.

While I was in a camp they had stealing information she came for the same. We winded up fighting and drawing attention so we escaped together. After som debate on what to do we shared the info to take the group down. Once we actually did take them down I was injured as all hell because of a fight with the boss person, Amunet saved my ass by helping me kill him.

The next few shots I saw was of Toshinori being stabbed in the shoulder and the a women wearing some sorta robe fighting a giant humanoid crocodile.

Once I healed and Amunet learned who I was she agreed to keep it a secret as long as I never kill a hero, which I haven't at all pretty much. She awarded me with something called the Medjay badge, which is what heroes use as a license out of the country. This is a rare thing and only 10 people have them, including me.

"Wait, isn't that up for debate weather that should be allowed or not?" I asked and Toshinori nodded his head.

"Yeah but imma use it anyways" he simply said as he cleared his throat again.

After I left me and Stain went across the world for a few more months, then they tuned into a year. I saved multiple people and heroes from Stain, I knew my time was coming so I convinced him to go to kill the current Number two Hero Endeavor. It worked and we came back to Japan to do the job. I knew we would lose so I didn't worry about it as much, I had One For All at the time so I was worried I could lose it somehow.

Once we cornered Endeavor it seemed like we could win, I was using a quirk called "Winter's end" that allowed me to send freezing blasts of wind out of my body. Endeavor released a powerful blast of fire and I couldn't block it in time, so to get away Stain tossed me into the blast. It burned my right arm pretty good and also did the same to my right side of my body, but mainly in the arm. I continued to fight Endeavor in a losing effort, more burns and scars came through this also. It wasn't until I dropped the whole building on top of us that I was able to get away, but I ran into...him...

The battle with Endeavor was pretty bad to watch, even if it was just small clips. Toshinori is so powerful now that I see that he fought the number two hero and lived...maybe he should have kept one for all...

All Might and the upstart hero Ryukyu came to help Endeavor but instead found me. They then captured me and I was finished. I was in the hospital for the next few weeks to heal...

"...and that ends the overview of some of my past" he then said as he leaned on his knees. "Izuku...I can understand if you don't want to be around me anymore it's ok, I've done horrible things that I wish I could take back but also I'm ok with it...I'm just so conflicted" he told me as I noticed something surprising.

He was crying softly, and it broke my head for some reason.

"Toshinori I could never not do something like that" I said as I rubbed his back, internally I was freaking out because didn't know what to do so I just did what my heart basically said, comfort him. "You don't understand how much you h-have helped me i-in the past months, I never thought I could be a hero until All Might said so and then you gave me a power that you basically o-owned!" I said as I scooted closer to him.

"You were also my first real friend and you saved me, how could I possibly hate you or anything along that line! I care about you Toshinori, I wish I could help you like you helped me but your...your so strong and kind that it makes me think that maybe you deserve this power more than me" I finished as Toshinori looked at me with wide eyes and then whispered something I could barely hear.

"Don't say that, your gonna be number one someday, I don't deserve you Izuku" he whispered as he hugged me tightly and rested his head on my shoulder awkwardly. I then returned the hug and I squeezed myself as I felt him relax.

"I-I like when your call me Izuku" I blurted our without thinking and Toshinori laughed.

-Toshinori's POV, two hours later-

I can't believe that I just told Izuku all that stuff. No one besides Father, Gran Torino and Ryukyu know that I was with Stain. Once we finished Izuku left to run some errands so I decided to go for a walk in the mall. I was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and a pair of sweat pants, and it was hot but I didn't want to be noticed.

I was just on my phone as I walked looking at some theories about quirks. My favorite is that quirks were around in ancient times, like that's how the legends of the Greek gods came true. I continued to read about some until I bumped in someone, and I knocked that person down. I looked down to see a girl about my age with pink skin and matching pink hair that was unruly. She was wearing a purple t shirt and a pair of baggy black shorts, I just noticed she had two horns on her head.

"Hey watch were your going!" She growled as she glared up at me and I rolled my eyes as I held out my hand.

"Yeah sorry, let me help you up" I said to her as she took my hand. She had a strong grip as I pulled her up.

"At least your nicer than I thought" she mumbled out loud as she looked me up and down. "Well I'm Mina Ashido, you are?" She asked me and I chuckled lightly.

"I'm Yagi" I said as I started to walk away. I then felt her hand on my shoulder and she spun me around.

"You seem familiar" she said as she then pointed at my hood. "Take it down, I think I know you" she then said as she gave a toothy grin, she's kinda cute when she smiles.

I sigh and I then pull down my hood slightly so she could see my full face. "Ha I knew it!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

Xxx

Here it is!

If you get any references I have put in here props to you!


	6. Chapter 6

First day!

Xxx

-Toshinori's POV-

Here it is!

First day of school for me and Izuku!

He came on first place in his entrance Exam too! I was so happy! He had 99 points in total, most of which were rescue points!

I was walking with him down the hallway and I knew he was nervous, that was just him being Izuku. I smiled as I walked and I felt my fighting spirit, that's what I like to call it now, start to burn a bit in anticipation of what my class will bring to the table for fighting. Once we got to a massive door I opened it and was greeted with an argument.

"Get your feet off the desk! It is disrespectful!"

"Piss off, leave me alone"

That is Katsuki Bakugou, Number 2 on my shit list and number 1 being All For One, and if I'm correct that other student is from the Iida family. The Iida boy then rushed over to us with robotic arm movement until he was close to us.

"I am Tenya Iida fro-" he started until I held up my hand.

"It's fine you don't gotta go on, I knew you looked familiar" I said as I held out my hand. "You look like your brother Ingeniun, I'm Toshinori Yagi and this is Izuku Midoriya" I finished as he took my hand. Izuku gave him a shy smile and shook Iida's hand once he offered it. I then left the two to sit down next to Momo, who had a large grin on her face as she saw me. I just rolled my eyes at her and put my head in my hand and closed my eyes, I started to think about the conversation with my Father I had last night.

-flashback start!-

"Toshinori we need to talk" All Might said to me as I was sitting on the couch watching the news. He was wearing his hero uniform but also had a case in his hand.

"Sure what's up?"

"I have some good news and some bad news, what do you want first?" He then asked me as he took a seat in his large recliner that he got last week, like he disappeared in it when he is in his true form.

"I'll take the good news" I then said as I stared at him.

"I got your hero costume! David was able to finish it based off of both the designs you gave him and my first costume!" He said happily as he handed me the case. "The bad news is that I can only handle my Hero form for over an hour, closer to a hour and a half. Having passed it on to you and then you passing it on to Young Midoriya it has taken a toll on me" he then said as I frowned.

"That shouldn't be possible, the real reason is probably it's been years since you had it" I told him before I closed my eyes. "But on the other hand we really don't know the power of One For All, All For One probably knows the most about it as of right now" I finished as I glanced at my skeleton for a Father.

"He can't be alive, I punch his head in!" All Might said and I shook my head.

"You never checked, and his body was never found so I believe he is still alive one way or another" I told him as I stood up.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Oh and before I forget Melissa said hello!" My father said to me as I walked away.

"It was good you reconnected with David..."

-flashback end-

"...put on these gym uniforms and meet me outside" I herd a tired voice say. Oh so Aizawa is are teacher huh, this should be interesting. I grabbed my uniform and went to the locker room to put it on. I ignored most of the people around me because I was trying to get focused.

Once I got outside Aizawa explained that we were going to have a test to see who would leave school. He then called Izuku up to throw a ball using his quirk, I watched him use full cowl to throw the ball and when he did he made it 606.7 meters I clapped softly as the class cheered.

"You think this is fun?"

Oh great, good old Aizawa being Aizawa! He then went on to talk about how that being here isn't about being social and also that the last person on the list would be kicked. I just tuned him out because I felt a pair of eyes on my back, trying to stare a whole through it. I turned and saw a boy with half white and half red hair glaring at me, I knew his name also.

Shoto Todoroki

The guy that is gonna give my life hell, he is the son of Number 2 and I'm the son of Number 1. We are probably gonna compete to be the best, I'm not gonna lose to him because if there is one this I hate it is losing.

The first trial was a 40 yard dash, I was called to go first because I'm the odd man out and to demonstrate it. I then use a few small speed quirks and I used a bit of One For All.

"START"

I flew through the finish line!

"3.4 seconds!"

Not to bad, if I went 60% of One For All I would have gotten it done faster but I don't want people asking about my quirk yet. The next tests went by fast; I believe I took first place in the dash, I first in the standing long jump by just using my flying quirks and gong some distance away, next was grip test and I placed second right behind named Shoji who had 6 strange arms, the side by side jump is something I had to use 25% and a few speed quirks to keep up with the perverted grape Mineta so I took first place just barely.

The Endurance test was won by Momo who used a scooter to go around the track and I took second. Having two quirks that both rely on some sorta stamina really helps to improve how long I last but Iida was close behind me. The next test was the ball throw and Uraraka took first place by the time I got up the but I was determined to tie her.

Once I was up there I focused really hard on one of my quirks that I copied that is hard for me to use. I held the ball in my left hand and I opened my right hand, out of it came a black orb about the size of the ball. The orb then floated over and covered the ball, I then tossed the covered ball hard and it flew until we couldn't see it anymore. I had to keep staring in that direction to keep the ball going.

"Ok that's enough" Aizawa said to me and I tried to turn the quirk off but I couldn't.

"Can you erase my quirk please?" I asked as I kept staring straight ahead. Aizawa was probably giving me a look but I didn't care at this point, my eyes were starting to hurt. Once he erased Archive we continued the tests with stuff like push ups and sit ups. Aizawa then put up leaderboard of all the names.

1: Toshinori Yagi

Let's get it!

Izuku placed 5 so that using bad, I sighed happily as i looked around. Aizawa then told the class he made a "logical decision" to challenge us so no one was leaving. Aizawa didn't do that, he was going to send someone home but changed his mind. Momo said something like she knew, she probably had the idea of it but wasn't sure.

Once we went inside he let us go for the day for are other classes, I basically spaced the rest of the day and it flew by, once the day came to a end I decided to head straight home. As I was walking I felt a weight jump on my back and a pink arm wrap around my neck. "You didn't say hello to me today Toshinori!" Said a headache inducing person, aka Mina Ashido.

"Yes I forgot to, Hello Ashido and bye Ashido" I said as I kept walking and she tried to dragged me back.

"Hey I want you to meet a friend of mine" she said as she turned my body. I turned to see a tall boy, not as tall as me, with spiky red hair and shark like teeth.

"I'm Ejirou Kirishima, Pinky has talked a lot about you" he said and he held out his hand. I then took it and gave him a small smile.

Maybe this won't be that bad...

Xx

I hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Toshinori and Aoyama vs Kirishima and Sero!

Before the story starts I need a class mate for class 1-A to make it an even 22! PM me for more info!

Xxxx

-the next day, city training ground: Toshinori's POV-

Well my father doesn't have chill when it comes to entrances as a Hero. He burst through the door and made a small speech, right now we are all walking to the training ground wearing are costumes. My costume that I got from Uncle Shield was a spin off of my father but geared towards my Archive quirk. The suit was a mirror image of the one my father used to wear when he was younger in the design of it. The biggest difference was that my whole suit was pitch black with only a red diamond in the middle that could be removed for a few quirks that require my skin to show. On the belt was a special button that allowed the costume to shrink to fit my body skin tight, the back was completely so it showed my shoulder blades to my lower back. Covering it was a orange cape that was made out of a special material so it doesn't rip in the middle of battle as easily.

I then realized that there was 21 people in are class, that's gonna make this harder than expected for some partner training. I sighed an put it in the back of my mind as we reached my Father.

"YOU ALL LOOK GREAT, BETTER THAN EXPECTED!" All Might announced as he gave us a large grin. "FOR TODAY'S BATTLE TRAINING YOU WILL BE PARTNERED UP WITH SOME ONE! BECAUSE OF A ISSUE GOING ON WOTH A STUDENT AS OF LATE ONE TEAM WILL HAVE THREE MEMBERS INSTEAD OF TWO!" He then finished as he pulled out a box that had a hole.

"TAKE A CARD!"

We all lined up to take a card

Team A- Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B- Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C- Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

Team D- Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E- Toshinori Yagi and Yuga Aoyama

Team F- Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G- Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H- Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I- Mashirao Ojiro, Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure

Team J- Eijirou Kirishima and Hanta Sero

'Who the hell is Yuga Aoyama?' I thought until I herd it. The voice of my partner I presume. Something that sounded like fake French, but like also very good.

"Ah Monsieur I believe you are my partner!" The voice said and I flipped around to see a blonde haired boy wearing what appeared to be a suit of light purple armor with red glasses that resembled wings. He also had a cape but his was sparkly purple.

He looked cool!

"So your Aoyama then?" I said as I put out my hand and he shook it. His grip was light and he was shaking a bit, was he nervous of me? Maybe it's the training?

"Ah yes it's an honor to meet you" he said as he started to...sparkle?! Maybe it was his quirk because I temper it was a laser from his stomach. Maybe it was leaking out a bit to cause this!

I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T LIKE IT

We all then walked to the waiting room. The first match was team A as heroes and team B as villains, that was the whole point to the exercise, we had to capture or get a weapon of the villains before time ran out. Izuku and Bakugo's fight was very disturbing in many ways. The only way for Izuku to win was to break his arm and destroy damn near 3 or 4 floors. As he was taken to see Recovery Girl we waited to see the match ups.

Team E vs Team J

We are the Heroes, that's not good. Hanta Sero has some quirk that allowed him to produce tape from his arms while Kirishima had a hardening quirk. Hm this isn't good because I could break out of the tape and fight Kirishima but not at the same time. Aoyama is not versatile enough to fight Sero and not strong enough to fight Kirishima but if he can support me maybe we can get the weapon.

"Aoyama I go-" I noticed I was still standing there and Aoyama was out the door. I the hurried to catch him and I went back to tell him. "Have you ever been rock climbing?" I asked him as we reached the outside of the building.

"W-Well I did once and I hated it" he responded as he got a look of fear on his face.

"Oh, well my plan was flying up to the roof of the building and have you rappel down when I got to the floor where the weapon is on" I told my plan and he started to think. He then got a glint of sparkle to his eyes.

"If that works it could be sparkling!" He said and I rolled my eyes. I then made some repelling gear by using Creation so it came out of my back. I grabbed onto Aoyama's waist and flew to the roof. I showed him how to use the gear to move and such so he could be prepared.

"So I'm gonna enter through the bottom while you look through windows and don't get caught, this isn't a great plan but are quirks don't match up well conspired to Sero and Kirishima" I finished as I went to leave.

"Good luck Toshinori!" Aoyama said with enthusiasm, mostly real but some fake.

"I make my own luck!"

-3 minutes later-

5th floor is were the weapon is, has to be!

"Toshinori, any sign of Kirishima or Sero?" I herd my partners voice come over the radio.

"No but I think I found the room, 5th floor on the...I'd say your left side of the building from where I left you and directly in the middle" I told him as I took a deep breath and started to focus on Archive to activate some strength quirks to go with my muscle body quirk.

1 minute later Aoyama radioed back. "Your right! There there but there's a lot of tape covering the whole room and no villains" he said and I frowned, bullshit there not in there they have to be or I would have herd there steps close to me!

I went up to the double doors and readied my leg to kick the door in. "Aoyama on my mark use your quirk and get into the room!" I said quietly as I stared at the door.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"MARK!"

I yelled that as I kicked the door open, sending it flying. Aoyama also busted in at the same moment and surprised the two other people standing there. There was tape strung out across the room to protect the weapon that was jammed in the corner. Kirishima threw a hardened arm at me and I met with my own punch, Sero decided to also come at me and slung tape from his arm at me.

"Get your tape away from Toshinori!" I herd the French speaking boy yell as a blast of energy burnt the tape and went over my shoulder near my head, causing me to dodge. Kirishima took this opportunity to grab me in a headlock which took me by surprise.

"Sero get Aoyama!" Kirishima yelled as I struggled to get out of his hardened headlock. I watched as Sero wrapped Aoyama in tape even though he shot his laser at him again. I herd him try to say something to me but Sero wrapped tape around his mouth, but left his nose exposed so he can breath.

Damn, I didn't want to hurt Kirishima or Sero but they are winning and I hate losing. I then used muscle form, durability, speed, and Eagle look, which gives me enhanced vision, to fight the two duo off. I flipped Kirishima and tossed him into the wall as Sero launched tape at me. I caught the tape and started to swing him.

"Sero you need to get better at team work and strategizing, if you caught me instead of Aoyama you would win" I said to him as I slammed him in the ground. Kirishima then lunged from my side and punched me, I winced at this even though I have durability it still hurts because I don't use it often. He kept on punching me so I charged up some One For All, about 5% but I had to drop durability and speed, and I punched him in the stomach. I went skidding back into the same wall I threw him into so I decided to put him through the wall by putting my shoulder down. It worked like a charm and he laid there groaning, I turned to see Sero about to wrap me on tape but it didn't happen.

"HERO TEAM WINS!"

I looked back to see Aoyama touching the 'weapon' with his head, he must have rolled too it when Sero was distracted by me. I noticed Sero's shoulder slump a bit and I frowned. "Hey don't get down on yourself, it's the first day" I told him as I picked up Kirishima in a fireman's carry, causing him to groan. "Can you help Aoyama please, guy is pretty heavy" I asked Sero as I fixed Kirishima.

"Yeah, will he be ok?"

"Yeah he just has the wind knocked out of him, but he may go see recovery girl later" I said to him as Kirishima gave a pained laugh from my shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning though" he said and once Aoyama was freed we all walked out together.

"Toshinori! You were great!" My partner said to me happily as we walked, i noticed his cape got a little ripped and his glasses broke.

"Thanks Aoyama, but if I was you I would have those glasses made out of a stronger material and get a few capes made" I said to him as we continued to walk. Once we arrived back to the meeting room I waited for the small review for the MVP of the match to start.

"Toshinori is the MVP of the match because he used a strategy that allowed him to take the villains by surprise to get the upper hand, also he did more than Aoyama to win the match!" Tenya Iida said out loud and there were some sounds of agreement with his words.

"Even though what you say is right about me being the MVP, Kirishima and Sero has me beat if the match continued for another few minutes but because Aoyama took the chance and made his way to the weapon instead of watching we were able to win" I said to the rest of class 1-A minus Izuku. "I believe Sero came up with the idea of the tape around the weapon and that was a great idea because of someone gets tripped up in it Kirishima could take them down using his quirk" I finished and the whole class stared at me like I had 4 heads and 3 arms.

"ALLLL RIGHT! NEXT TEAM IS..."

Oh great everyone thinks I'm crazy, even my own father!

-later that day-

After all the teams went and we finished we returned to the class room for are normal classes. At the end of the day I told the class if they wanted to stay after to go over there fights I would help them, I was waiting for Izuku to comeback from Recovery Girl. The group that stayed behind was pretty cool actually and I think they warmed up to me pretty well.

Mina Ashido was interestingly energetic with the way she acted. If I had to use one word to describe her it would be 'pink'. Not just because that is what her skin and hair color is, she is brightly enthusiastic about every thing!

Minoru Mineta is a damn perv, a bright student but a perv.

Rikido Sato was a big dude, almost as big as me. He stood probably 6'1 at the max. He was cool, very polite and nice. Turns out he likes to cook and his quirk requires sugar to give him strength.

Ochako Uraraka is a bubbly girl similar to how Momo can get. Her fingers had little pads similar to a cat that allowed her to make things float. They were kinda cute, in a way I guess.

Denki Kaminari was, and shall for ever be known as followed; Pikachu, Derp Thunder, Kamichu, battery brain, and Pikanari. I watched in are battle trails today his quilt fry his brain and it was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time.

I got to talk to Aoyama more also, he turns out he's pretty cool when he doesn't add in French and I've convinced him some to lean off of it some for now so that people in the class can get use to it. One thing he knows is fashion so maybe he can help me with my next costume, I'm planning on having a new one made for when we go for are provisional license in a few months.

As we waited and reviewed them, I noticed a paper on the podium in the classroom that said "get text books for story". It was in big bold writing that o thought was my fathers but I realized it was Present Mic's. He must have forgot Or was gonna do it tomorrow. I asked Kaminari and Uraraka to do it so maybe we could get on his good side so we don't have homework.

The door opened up and I revealed the one and only Izuku Midoriya. He looked like he was sleep walking but was awake enough to notice we all were still here. Before he could answer any questions he was almost jumped on by everyone there to ask questions. I just chuckled as he started to get overwhelmed.

I'm going to enjoy this year, hopefully.

-same time, unknown place-

The room was dark, the only light was a computer monitor that had the news on it, saying how All Might was teaching at U.A. this year. There was two propionate figures in the room, a blue haired man on his knee and something behind him.

"Sensei, it's odd that you wanted to see me in person" said a blue haired man. His face was dry and cracked, his lips were even more so. Standing next to him was a smoky, almost gaseous, figure wearing a some sorta tuxedo.

"Ah yes Tomura, I think it's about time we reclaim what is mine" a voice said near the screen. The owner of the voice then leaned forward a bit, his whole head was scarred up and had multiple tubes covering his face to help him breath. He had scar tissue in front of his left eye that made it look like it wasn't there, but his right eye was open wide as it looked upon his student(1).

With what appeared to be some excitement and ruthless intent

"What do you mean Sensei?" Tomura asked before the shadowy gas figure said something.

"The plan to kill All Might I believe is what he is talking about" he said calmly.

"Yes, Tomura start gathering people for are cause and Kurogiri, start to find the perfect time to strike" Sensei said before he started to laugh, but ended with a wheeze and a coughing.

"Before All Might dies I will make him watch as I take my grandchild with me to become the next Symbol of Fear!"

Xxxxx

Well it's been awhile since I had an update to any of my stories, and I'm sorry. I've had a lot of shit happen as of late and school ain't help either so I've been busy. But it's all starting to clear up so I decided to finish this chapter, it's not the best I know.

(1): there is a reason why All For One still has one eye. A good reason that shall be touched on in later chapters. Also, I've never seen it be done before so it was a nice touch.

Also, I'm think about doing a different version of this story as a spin off once I get to around the forest arc. I have my own ideas but I want to hear yours!


	8. Chapter 8

The start of the beginning...

Xxx

-Toshinori's POV, 2 days later-

Wow so I got elected to be the Representative for class 1-A this year. We decided to have a vote to see who would be in charge. I got 8 votes, Tenya Iida got 3, Momo also got 3, and Izuku got 2. Everyone else that voted for themselves got only 1. I voted for Iida actually because of his demeanor and his enthusiasm to be a leader. I think Kirishima and Ashido voted for me, same thing for Izuku and Aoyama. I'm happy with the outcome of me being Class Rep with Momo and Iida being Vice Reps.

Oh, and also U.A. went into a major lockdown because someone came past the gate without a pass, then destroyed the gate. Yay.

Right now, it's after lunch also, I'm waiting up at the teaching podium as the class was talking and doing stuff before Aizawa arrived. The other thing I was doing was going over the quirks that are combinable in my head, I'm thinking about using a combination of "Air Pressure", "One For All: 7%", and "Heat hand" to make a hot wind type of punch, I thinking about calling it "Florida Smash".

I then cleared my throat. "Alright time to sit down class, Aizawa should be here soon" I told them as the moved to there seat as Aizawa opened the door, looking as rough as usual.

"Just in time I see, we'll we won't be siting long. We will be doing a special training exercise that is off campus at a facility that U.A. owns" Aizawa said to us as he pulled out a card that had 'RESCUE' on them. "We will be doing Rescue training so you can wear your costumes or not, I really don't care just keep in mind that your not use to them yet so they could hinder your abilities" he finished and I smiled with glee at the thought. I rushed to get me case as soon as he finished.

"Ok, go change and we shall meet outside near the buses" I declared as I ran out of the room and I herd some laughing. I rolled my eyes as I got to the locker room and I pulled out my phone as I started to change, as I saw out of the corner of my eye a notification on my screen. It was from my 'cousin' Melissa Shield.

'Hey Toshi! I just got a idea for a new costume that involves some cool support items I've just came up with. Do you wind if I build a prototype for you to try out?'

Most of the texting we do is either funny pictures or stuff like this.

'Sure, I've been wanting to try some support items with a suit' was what I decided to reply with, I really didn't know what I could say but it's worth a shot. I threw my costume on and secured it on me as I ran out.

I was the first one out there so I went to peak at the bus. I was thinking about having them sit next to the person next to them in class but the bus had a different layout so I'm gonna let them sit where they want. "Toshinori" I herd Aizawa call me and I turned to see him.

"Yeah sensei?"

"Your father won't be making it today he got called to an emergency at his agency, a fire or something like that" he told me as he rolled his eyes.

"We will be fine, it's only the first rescue training so there will be others he can attend" I said back to him as I saw a few people come out, with Kirishima at the front. "Lets get on the bus!" I announced as I smiled at the group.

I'm starting to like being class rep!

-some time later, on the bus-

When we were on the bus we all were talking Ann's having fun, I got stuck between Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama. I'm still thinking about my power and how I can only go so far, it's almost like I hit a wall now with 60% of One For All. Even though adding some of it to increase other attacks it seems like it stresses it my body out still. "Hey Toshinori, your quirk is a lot like All Might but is also very similar to a hero from America" Tsuyu Asui pointed out to me and then looked at Izuku. "The same can be said for you also Midoriya" she said to him causing him to freak out a bit and stutter.

"Yeah but Toshinori is gonna have a power similar to his father and Midoriya's quirk can destroy his body" Kirishima said to her out loud as then brought up his arm and hardened it with his quirk. "A flashy quirk is great to have, mine is dull" he finished with a sigh.

"It's not, your quirk is great!" Izuku said to him and I laughed.

"He is right, your quirk gets the job done when it comes to being a human shield" I told him as I gave him a smile and he returned with one.

"All of you be quiet, we have arrived" Aizawa said to us as the bus came to stop at a massive area like building and I stared in amazement.

'This is massive!'

We all then went inside the building and saw a person in an astronaut suit. "Ah you arrived!" Said the person happily, wait, that's Thirteen! "Nice to meet you all, I'm Thirteen and welcome to my rescue facility the 'unforeseen simulation joint', USJ for short!" He said as he held out his arms. I'm pretty sure everyone thought the same thing.

'It's just like Universal studio Japan!'

"Hey Eraserhead, All Might can't make it until later or not at all because he is in a meeting today with the top ten heroes" Thirteen said and Aizawa rolled his eyes. "It came up last minute because of...certain actions taken by a group" he continued and Aizawa froze for a split second before deciding to move on.

"As I said before we are going to-" Aizawa was saying something to us but then a giant purple portal opened up and people started to walk out! I didn't like the looks of this...

"Sensei, is this apart of the exercise?" I asked him as I got beside him in front of the class. He then pulled up his glasses and let his scarf weapon unravel.

"No, it is not"

"Shit, the alarms aren't going off!" Thirteen exclaimed and took up a battle stance of his own.

"Hey Sensei let me help you on this, I've fought a villain or two before and there is a ton of them" I said to Aizawa and he shook his head.

"I'm not putting you at risk, look at the three in the back I think they are in charge" I said as he pointed to the three people in the back. There was a gas cloud of purple smoke, a man with many hands on him and one on his face as a mask, and finally a giant bird looking creature. "If I am to fail Toshinori I need you and Thirteen to save the students" he finished as he then jumped down.

"Wait! Your not a combat Hero!" Izuku screamed as he ran up to me too late.

"You can't be a Hero with only one trick Izuku, now do me a favor and watch the class for me" I said to him as I bent down and grabbed the stair step. "When I jump at them I'm gonna give you a time to have an opening, but I'm gonna wait" I said to him.

"Kaminari, can you contact the school?" Tenya asked Kaminari and he then reached up and tapped on his radio.

"That's a no go Iida, something is jamming me" he said as he looked a little bit panicked.

"Listen it's gonna be alright students!" Thirteen said to us as we watched Aizawa kick ass. I then looked back up at the three supposed leaders and only found two...

Hand man

Bird man

No gas man?

"Correction, It is not alright" we herd a deep voice behind us and next thing we know there is the gas man. "Hello children we are the League of Villains" he then said as he grew in size.

'Damn we need a message out to the school!' I thought as the gas villain finished. I then watched as Thirteen used his quirk, 'Black hole', and start to pull in the gas man. A portal opened up in front and behind Thirteen though, the quirk then started to rip apart the back of the suit!

"I-I'm...sorry" was all Thirteen was able to get out as the Hero fell to the ground. I then turned to the gas man.

"Do you have a name?" I said to him as I frowned. "If you don't mind me asking" He was being careful to not let anyone out of his sight.

"Oh how polite of you to ask, my name is Kurogiri" the now named Kurogiri said and I smiled.

"So, Kurogiri with two "i's" in it, just need to know so I can tell the teachers when they get here!" I then exclaimed and rushed at him with Bakugo and Kirishima. I sensed something was wrong and jumped back as I grabbed the closest person to me.

Mina Ashido

A dome of shadows came over the group, I couldn't see a thing but when it stopped I could tell we were missing some people. Izuku was gone! Shit! The one good this that Iida was still here with me. "Hey Iida, I need you to rush for the door when I give you a signal" I told him.

"But I don't want to leave the class here, as I future her-" he said until I put a hand in his shoulder.

"We won't be future as Heroes if we don't get help" I told him and I then pushed myself back to 60% and my hair turned red again. I rushed at Kurogiri and dodged his portals and attacks. "NOW IIDA!" I yelled as I shot my black orb from my back towards Kurogiri and it got him to move over, giving Iida the signal he rushed forward. He wasn't gonna make it until Sato talked Kurogiri somehow, he had a piece if armor! Once Iida got out I ran to the edge of the steps and got into a runners stance.

"Ashido! Protect your classmates, I think Sensei is starting to get overwhelmed!" I said and pushed my power to 65% and my red hair started to turn into a lighter red color, but not much. I then pushed against the ground causing it to crack and i then leaped off from it getting a large boost from it. I then went to hit a villain wi-

*BAM!*

How the fu-OUCH!

Once second I'm in the air the next I'm in the ground with the bird creature over top of me. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked as jumped up and got into a boxing stance. I started to jump in the stance switching it with every jump.

"That is the 'Anti-symbol of peace' Nomu!" The blue haired man said and then Kurogiri appeared next to him.

"Tomura Shigaraki, I retreat to inform you that we must leave, a student was able to get out of the building" he said and the now named Tomura Shigaraki started to scratch at his neck.

"We...we...we WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL ALL MIGHT" Tomura yelled as he stomped his right foot as he continued to scratch at his neck.

"You dumbasses, All Might isn't coming today" I said and Aizawa ran over to me after tossing a villain across the floor. "Hey Sensei, meet Kurogiri and Tomura Shigaraki" I said as I pointed at the two.

"Heh good thing that wasn't the only thing we were supposed to do" Tomura then said as he stopped scratching abruptly. "Are secondary objective was to capture you!" He then said as he laughed. "The 'Anti-symbol of peace' was made to defeated All Might, you cant even fathom the strength and speed of it" he finished as he tossed his hands in the air.

"You keep calling this thing the 'anti-symbol of peace' but you forget one thing, you have the 'Eraser Hero': Eraserhead and..."I started to say as I took a step forward.

"...the 'Son of peace' going against you!"

Xxxx

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Nomu vs Toshinori! The Anti-symbol of peace vs the son of peace!

Xxxxx

"NOMU! GET THEM!"

Nomu charged at me and Aizawa but I was a step ahead and I met it's punch with my own, causing a shockwave to be thrown out. "Hey Sensei, go get Tomura!" I said as I started to be pushed back. I need to use another quirk but if the class sees me use a completely different quirk they'll find out. I got lucky with using 'creation' during training.

"Toshinori, if you die I'm going to be in trouble" Sensei said to me and I smiled at him before getting punched in the face by Nomu. Good thing Sensei is listening to me.

I could feel the affects of One For All taking its toll on me but I could tell 65% isn't gonna be enough. I kicked Nomu in the stomach but it barely even batted a eye lash! I kept up my onslaught of kicks and punches until I jumped away from him to dodge a right hook. Damn, this is hard, i when Nomu punched at me again I grabbed its arm and twisted it as hard as I could. I herd it snap and crack until it was twisted and turned the other direction.

I then ditched One For All because I needed a break and went into my muscle form. Nomu's arm started to finally give out and accidentally ripped it off. "What the hell?!" Was all I got out before Nomu punched me with it's good arm.

"You see Toshinori, one of Nomu's quirks is not only 'Super strength' it has 'regeneration', 'super speed', and 'shock absorption'!" Tomura said as he dodged Aizawa. I could tell by looking over Sensei is getting slower.

"'Shock absorption' but it's not 'Nullification'!" I said as I used 20% of One For All and with my Muscle form, I threw a fury of punches that started to drive Nomu back a few steps but I started to match my own. I then went to 25% and when that wasn't enough, 30% of my power. Using two different quirks at once puts a strain on my body but I need to use more quirks with it!

I need to use more quirks at once but that could kill me if used wrong...I need to just keep doing what I'm doing till the teachers get here!

"NOMU! Get this quirk erasing Hero!" Tomura yelled and Nomu disappeared from in front of me. The thing then slammed into Aizawa and pummeled him into the ground. I grabbed the villain on top of me and I slammed my head into his, knocking him out.

40% of my power

I then kicked Nomu with my large legs multiple time and I dropped down when he went to hit me. Tomura grabbed at me also but I was able to use my "Florida Smash" to propel myself away from him and I hit Nomu as hard as I could in the chest with a punch and all it did was make him stumble back a bit, then he retaliated with a punch that sent me flying and knocking me out of both my quirks.

"Your finished!" Tomura yelled as he went to grab my face and it was of timed had stopped completely. In the corner of my eye I saw a green blur, it was Izuku! But Tomura has his other hand stretched out so Izuku would land right in his grasp. I took the time to activate One For All 200% in my arm making it feel heavy as all hell but I could bare it. I reached back and when I punched hit Tomura in the stomach, my arm felt like it wasn't even there. I then felt the urge to say two little words

"Time Start!"

Izuku went flying into Nomu, Tomura went flying back very far, and I stumbled back from the full power punch that hit Nomu. My right arm out of commission, I kicked Nomu as it stumbled back form Izuku's punch.

"AW DAMN! That hurt!"I yelled as my right arm hung at my side in a bloody and broken mess, the sleeve completely gone from that arm. "Izuku! Run and protect everyone like I said!" I yelled again at him as I continued to kick and punch Nomu.

"Toshinori, you need my help!" Izuku said as he watched me. "If I go you could..." he trailed on but I was able to knock Nomu away from me and I turned and smiled.

"Hey I'll be fine you just get going, like, as fast as you can go" I said softly as I gave him a smile similar to my fathers. As Izuku nodded, reluctantly I should add, he ran away using his Full Cowl. I turned to see Tomura standing up holding his stomach and coughing.

"No...no...no this isn't supposed to go like this! NOMU TEAR HIM APART I DONT CARE WHAT ALL FOR ONE SAID!" He yelled as he stomped his foot again.

Did he just say... All For One?!

I froze as he said this and was completely shocked that he is still alive! I thought he could be but I wouldn't guess he would do something like this. I herd a screech as I turned to see Nomu!

I went to punch at him with full stage 2 but he grabbed my arm squeezed near the wrist, he then put a hand on my side and grabbed it. The monster started to pull with out remorse and I could feel my arm breaking and tearing...there's nothing I could do but thrash against him. I used multiple quirks against him! Blowing him away, burning, electrocution, freezing, everything I possibly could think of but it wasn't working!

-Mina Ashido's POV-

Warning: gets a bit graphic after this point...you have been warned

Toshinori saved me from the gas villain and just got done helping Aizawa and fighting the villains! He is so cool!

"NOMU TEAR HIM APART!"

My heart just dropped like a ton of bricks.

One moment Toshinori freezes and the next he has his arm in the grip of the monster. "AHHHHHHH" echoed through the whole arena building as Toshinori tried to fight back but after a few seconds the monster...ripped his...right arm off...

I felt bile start to creep up my throat but I held it down because I was too scared to puke. Everyone was. Izuku was just at the top step as this happened and he just went into battle without a second thought.

"No.." I tired to say something more as Toshinori kept back and he turned into his red haired transformation. He rushed at the Nomu again! But why does he keep fighting, he has only one arm and could die from that!

"DIE NOMU!" He yelled as he sent a glowing foot towards Nomu's head but he grabbed his leg and started to slam Toshinori around like a toy he then bent his leg right at his knee as hard as he could and with a 'POP' he broke the leg off of him!

I could hear Uraraka crying next to me as Toshinori screamed in pain but when Nomu let go he kept trying to stand up to fight the creature! The guy with the hands started to laugh hysterically as Nomu punched Toshinori over and over once he stood him up. He then grabbed Toshinori and tossed him into the deep water rescue zone, oh lord please don't let this be happening.

Toshinori...

"TOSHINORI!"

Xxxxxxx

Again, to be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Going further beyond!

Xxxxx

-a few minutes after Toshinori's loss, third POV-

Izuku was in a stance with Bakugo and Todoroki facing down the giant bird named Nomu. Just a few minutes ago, he watched his closest friend get torn apart that...'thing' and now they are next. Poor Izuku was practically in tears because of what happened to Toshinori, he has developed a lot of mixed feelings for him but doesn't know what to say or do, be as he is an awkward guy.

A pillar of pink flames came out from the water and curved to land in front of the three. There stood, in his PINK glory, was Toshinori.

"So...this is what stage 4 feels like!" He said as he looked at his hands. "I feel...I feel like I can go higher!" He then growled out as he laughed.

"HOW HOW HOW! This is so unfair you CHEATER! NOMU KILL HIM AGAIN!" Tomura yelled and Nomu started to fight Toshinori. Toshinori and Nomu were actually completely matched at this stage but Nomu was starting to pull away from him in terms of speed and strength. Toshinori yelled and punched him harder, tearing some skin but it grew back. "You see Toshinori besides for shock absorption and super abilities, he has super regeneration too!" Tomura laughed manically.

"You think I care! I just gotta kick it up again!" He growled and Toshinori jumped away. "I just gotta go further beyond..." he then trailed off as his white aura came back and he started to change. His hair got black but his white aura was different, it was more...content?

"...PLUS ULTRA!" He exclaimed as a pillar of white aura exploded from him and there stood him.

ONE FOR ALL: 100% Toshinori!

"I can feel all of my quirks tearing and ripping each other apart, I don't know how long I can hold this but I WILL FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW" Toshinori exclaimed before launching a volley of punches that looked like a blur at Nomu, who did his best to block it.

Toshinori continued to wail on the quirk creature as he started to give ground and Toshinori was speeding up. He then kicked Nomu away from him, about ten feet away. The white aura then launched a punch that made a blast of energy and hit Nomu in the arm, taking it off. He then did this again so Nomu was armless and defenseless. "GO TOSHINORI GO!" Was what a lot of people were chanting as he stopped moving and started to charge up a blast of energy.

"THIS IS WHAT I HAVE LEFT TO GIVE! THE LAST ENERGY OF 'ARCHIVE'! SUPER GALICK GUN..."Toshinori exclaimed loudly so everyone could hear him.

"...FIRE"

And with that he blew the top half of Nomu, the fountain, the wall behind it, and a few trees away! A portal opened up next to the two remaining villains.

"Tomura it's over, he still has enough energy to fight us, we must leave!" Kurogiri exclaimed and Tomura was freaking out.

"Ngh...how could we lose, IM GONNA KILL HIM" Tomura yelled and rushed at Toshinori but only got three steps before a bullet went through his knees, signaling the teachers have arrived. Kurogiri opened up a portal so Shigaraki could fall into it. "I'll be back for you Toshinori, Sensei has big plans for you" He said ominously as he entered the portal.

"Toshinori you did it!" Izuku yelled as he run up to him and Toshinori powered down but didn't say anything. "Um, Toshinori?" He then asked to get his attention but nothing happened.

"It's gone Izuku" he stated with a small voice. "My Archive, and most of my other quirk is gone" He then exclaimed as he collapsed but Izuku caught him.

Next thing Toshinori knew, it all went black...

-hours later, Musutafu Hospital-

Instead of being brought to Recovery Girl, Toshinori was brought directly to the hospital. The time was around 11:00 pm and Izuku was in Toshinori's room with his mother. He received a text from All Might that said he should be there soon so that made him a little bit relieved, but not much. Currently Toshinori was laying in the hospital bed wrapped up with bandages and a oxygen mask. The doctors told the two Midoriyas that his quirks put a hurting on his muscles and ligaments, but not before 'burning up'.

Not for the better though

They told them that he would wake up soon and Izuku didn't realize it but he was holding Toshinori's hand. It was a big surprise when they found out that Inko was put down to be his next parental contact. "Izuku darling, he will be fine don't worry" Inko told her son but she knew that it could go both ways, but seeing her son like this broke her heart. Izuku didn't respond because he didn't trust himself to speak, fearing he was going to cry again.

Then he felt something squeeze his hand! Toshinori was starting to wake up and they heard a loud groan come from him as Inko called for the doctors. Toshinori just turned his head and stared at Izuku for a few seconds. "You are adorable you know" He said to Izuku as Izuku started to tear up.

"Ah Toshinori, how do you feel?" Recovery Girl asked him as he took a deep breath. He then groaned before he tried to sit up.

"Like I've been run over by a stampede of buffaloes" he told her as he start to disconnect the stuff that was hooked up to him. "Get this shit off of me, my healing quirks will be fine" he said as the nurses started to stop him.

"Well that would be the case if you still had them" Recovery Girl then said as he froze.

"So...I was right"

"Yep, turns out One For All refused to be 'put out' so to speak" she started as she looked at her board. "Instead of using itself it attacked Archive, causing it to be destroyed or dormant by damaging the Quirk Factor. The thing is in the presses of doing that One For All changed itself too, looking over some of the tape from USJ and comparing it to are notes we described something...strange" she then told him.

"So?"

"You never went 100%, you used One For All in a completely different fashion and it was at least 50% of your original power with using every single quirk from Archive to fuel it, but that's only a hypothesis for now" she concluded as she sighed. "You need to stay the night so we know you're healthy enough to go home, you may have to stay a few days actually" she said before the nurses hooked Toshinori back up to some stuff.

"Well that sucks" he said as he laid back down. "Um Mrs. Midoriya, Izuku you two don't have to stay" He then said as Inko frowned.

"We can't actually because you're in a stable condition but I wanted to, you're father said he'd be here in the morning because his plane got delayed" Inko then told Toshinori as he sighed. During this exchange Izuku was crying while muttering under his breath. Inko then excused herself with the doctors and Recovery Girl.

"Izuku stop crying please?" Toshinori asked him as he nodded and tried to stop. "I'm sorry you had to go through that today, if I was stronger it could have went differently..."Toshinori trailed on his he tightened his fists.

"Don't say that! You did amazing! You beat som-" was all Izuku got out before Toshinori cut him off.

"I died Izuku, I don't know how I did it but I came back from death" he said as izuku heard something he couldn't believe, Toshinori was crying. "I thought it was all over and all I could think about was that I was leaving everyone to fend for themselves, but mainly you" He then said as he kept crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't help!" Izuku blurted our because he didn't know what to say.

"You're sorry? Izuku you're just so...so..." Toshinori said as he reached up a hand to rub his cheek, causing him to freeze. "You're an amazing person, if you got involved with that you could have died" he then continued as he held Izuku's cheek. Izuku closed his eyes and continued to let Toshinori do it. 'Well here goes nothing' Toshinori then thought.

"Hey Izuku, come closer for a second"

Izuku leaned forward a bit and Toshinori sat up. There faces were inches apart, causing Izuku to blush a deep red and Toshinori to freeze. A few seconds later Izuku sucked it up and kissed Toshinori, surprising him to the point were he didn't know what to do. Izuku then broke the kiss...

...and promptly fainted!

Xxxxx

I gave up on this story after rewriting the chapter 9 different times but I finally decided on this. I really like this story is the thing and will not give up on it, I promise!

Also, would you all like to see more fluff now that Toshinori and Izuku are together?

Anyways, have a nice day!

From U.O.A


	11. Chapter 11

I think I can

I hope you all enjoy

Also I'm still going to put small Easter eggs and references to other things I like, so if you notice them let me know!

Xxxxx

-Toshinori's POV, two days later-

It's been two days and I'm finally getting dismissed from the hospital! Life is great besides for losing my quirk/not able to use my quirk and almost dying. Recovery Girl as been trying to figure out what my One For All is doing and what happened to my Archive but as of right now nothing is concrete. I'm hoping that I'll be able to use something soon.

Actually I'm not the only one getting discharged. Aizawa is too!

We are leaving together with my father and Present Mic, so it's kinda crazy but I like it. "Hey Sensei, isn't the festival in like a week or something?" I asked Aizawa and all three actually nodded.

"Yes, Nezu has decided to keep it on, to show that we are still strong" Aizawa respond to me with a muffled voice because of the bandages.

"There gonna trip out in class when they see you ya know" I told him as he just sighed and Mic laughed loudly.

"I said the same thing!" Mic exclaimed as we walked to his car. Once there I grabbed the door for Aizawa so he could get in with the two other adults help. I then sat next to him in the back seat with Mic driving and All Might sitting shotgun.

"Toshinori, you know you don't have to participate in the festival" All Might said and I sighed.

"I need to, I have to" I said to him and I clenched my fists. "And I'm gonna win somehow, someway" i then exclaimed as I smirk.

"I don't like it" my father responded and I frowned. Me and him have been very disconnected as of late.

"If it's because you weren't at USJ then let it go" I then said and the whole car basically just got mute.

BUZZ BUZZ

Hey it's a text from Izuku!

Cute broccoli- "Hey Toshi! I herd you got out today, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be there :("

Me- "it's fine Izuku!"

Cute broccoli- "Hey um are you um free today? Because I was wondering if um you wanted to come over"

Damn he is so nervous even his texts like it, it's so cute!

Me- "sure I'll come over now :)"

"Hey father, could you tell Mic how to get to Midoriya's house please?" I asked him and he nodded. "Another thing...me and Midoriya are kinda um a thing now" I told them three and well...

SKRTTTT

"WHAT THE FUCK MIC" I yelled as he stopped the car suddenly!

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE JOINING ME FOR COMMENTARY FOR THE SPORTS FESTIVAL AHAHAHAHA" He yelled as he laughed and turned to the bandaged man.

"Thanks kid" Aizawa muttered as my father just smiled and shook his head. "Just don't let it get in the way of school" he then muttered out before, what I think, is falling asleep.

-10 minutes later, Izuku's house third POV-

After Toshinori arrived and it turns out Inko was shopping, Izuku and Toshinori decided to watch some news. They were on his couch next to each other, both a little bit nervous. Toshinori then put his arm over the smaller boy and made him snuggle up to him. "So, any new hero news?" Toshinori asked as he changed the channel to a different news channel, one of which that has only Hero news.

"One big this is that what the people call the 'American UA' is having there first year class fight different schools in almost what appears to be a battle for dominance" Izuku said as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Hm, sounds strange" Toshinori stated as he sighed. "Anything else?" He then asked him and Izuku perked up.

"Oh! There is a big hero convention coming to Japan in a few weeks!" Izuku said and Toshinori smiled.

"Wanna go to it?" Toshinori asked and Izuku nodded his head furiously.

"It's having Heroes from all over the world! It is one of the first like this" Izuku started as his smile got even bigger. "The biggest foreign names is the Number 1 American Hero Major Nature and Number 2 Italian Hero Thunder Flash!" The freckle faced boy continued.

"Sounds like it's gonna be fun" Toshinori said and kiss Izuku on the forehead. That action cause Izuku to blush a deep red and also made him giggle. "Izuku, I want to face you in the finals of the sports festival or at least I want to fight you in it" Toshinori said quietly as his green haired lover looked up at him.

"But why?" Izuku asked as he sat up a little bit to look at Toshinori who sighed. "You could beat me, even without a-" Izuku continued but stopped before he could finish.

"I'm going to lose my place in the Hero corse at UA if I don't be careful ya know" Toshinori started before he told Izuku as he sighed. "My quirk isn't working right as of right now, so I need to be careful" he continued as he laid back into the couch.

"Well, from years past they let people use inventions they made if they are from the support department so maybe you can ask to use something they made" Izuku said as he snuggled back into Toshinori.

"Izuku...you gave me a great idea!" He yelled as he jumped up, causing Izuku to squeak on surprise. "I'm sorry but I gotta go, sorry!" Toshinori yelled before running out of the house.

Toshinori ran to the train station and caught it home just in time. After running into his apartment he went to his bedroom, tripping over carpets and shoes. Once in his room he went to his book shelf and grabbed an old looking American comic. It's tittle is what made Toshinori's face light up!

The invincible: Iron Man!

"This is it...one week to build something like this" Toshinori whispered to himself as he started to tear up. His only shot at staying in the hero course, but how was he gonna do it? "Power loader!" He shouted, grabbing his phone to send him an email.

"Dear Power Loader-sensei,

I really need to discuss something with you regarding equipment for the sports festival.

From, Toshinori Yagi 1-A"

Toshinori then grabbed a spare notebook and started to sketch out his design on what he wanted it to look like before his phone made a 'ding' sound.

"Dear Toshinori,

I herd you were pretty banged up from the USJ incident but if you are up to it I'm at UA right now if you need to talk in person. I know the sports festival is soon so the sooner the better.

From, Power Loader"

Toshinori then jumped up as he kept a hold of the comic book and his notebook as he ran out the door...again. He then went to UA which took about 10 minutes and saw Power Loader waiting for him at the entrance to the school. "Hey kiddo, what's this about some equipment?" He asked me as I smiled brightly.

"Well can we walk and talk towards the studio?" I asked and he thought for a second as he nodded, we then started to walk towards the support studio. "Well, my quirk is not working currently so I could lose my hero course spot during the sports festival you see" I said to the mane as he hummed. Then I showed him the old comic and continued.

"So I was thinking that we could build something like this...the modern day Iron Man. It will be tough to do but I feel like we can do it, even if it was just a prototype to use. I know someone on I-island that is working on something like this too" I said as we reached the studio and he pondered the thought.

"Well that is doable but if we were to do this we cannot make it to look like something to replace heroes. People also might take this in as a new piece of military equipment also" he said as we entered the studio, and first thing we saw was a pink haired girl passed out in a pile of scrap and parts.

"All I need is the room and a pair of helping hands. I believe this is Mei Hatsume?" I asked and he nodded. "Well then, we don't have much time do we? Let's get to work!" I said as I walked over to a bench and started to draw out a blueprint.

Xxxxx

Hello there my lovely readers!

I am alive, just college is a very busy thing for me and getting eligible to play lacrosse is also a priority of mine. This up coming semester should open up time for me to write more and I have a new computer!

Here is to a New Year!

From

U.O.A


End file.
